Festive Lights
by Chisaito
Summary: The circus was literally a compilation of everything Eve hated. Bright lights and commotion were major turn offs. Laughter and cheers earned nothing more than a disgusted "blech" from the lass. The circus was definitely the last place she'd escape to. Yet the young lady found herself standing right in the middle of the glowing tent, blankly staring at the festive atmosphere ahead.
1. Entrance

**Hello hello this will be my first Elsword fic so I apologize in advance for any ooc-ness qq**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Dimesion Witch**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

 **Ara: Asura**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

Eve had always detested traveling. Much less, traveling alone.

Her formerly silky hair was now matted and dirty, strands of silver sticking out in various directions. The exquisite white gown that she once wore was now rumpled and stained with mud. Nonetheless, Eve still stood in a tall, proud, and proper position, unfazed by her seemingly embarrassing appearance. Her face said otherwise, blank and unreadable.

A mystery.

"Ugh. I feel low and absolutely digusting in such a disheveled state."

The Nasod dusted her arms with distaste. She knew that she had no right to complain. After all, she was the one who decided to become a runaway. Her stomach let out a sickening growl and the silverette clutched her stomach, her face twisting with pain. "It's a shame I couldn't bring Oberon and Ophelia with me." The thought of her loyal servants struck Eve with homesickness. But at the same time, the lone idea of returning to her rotten so-called parents made her stomach churn.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh of defeat, Eve briefly reminded herself that she could no longer turn back, that she was free. Perhaps the next village was right ahead. There were bright lights and distant chatter coming from that direction after all.

The runaway traveled no farther than a step when a loud voice rang out, "Hey!"

Eve turned to face the newcomer who was closing in quickly. It was a boy, a red head at that. He had long locks that hung down in the front and a miniature ponytail in the back. The lad had scartlet eyes fixed in a mischevious stare and a bright red tear drop printed right beneath them. A huge grin was plastered onto his face.

 _His clothing makes him look like an utter fool. No wait, make that his whole apparel._ The erstwhile empress couldn't help but mentally comment on the absurd clothing the runt was wearing. A bloody red cape over checkered clothing? No thanks.

The former noble decided to not take interest in the boy that had appeared before her. Turning back to face the lights, the fugitive continued to walk without saying a word. But the boy refused to give up. Darting forward, the novice sidestepped into the girl's view.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

"Please move aside. I do not have time to tend to some street rat."

Unaffected by the words, the boy continued to speak. "Are ya new around here? I haven't seen you around- at least, for the duration that I was here for."

"If you do not have buisiness with me please do not-"

Leaping in front of Eve, the stranger bent his knees, entering a odd looking stance.

"You don't look like someone who'd come out this far into the woods! How do I know? Well your stomach can tell a whole new story!" The kid's grin grew wider and his eyes sparked as if he was proud of himself for making such a lame statement. The maiden stared, eyes wide with disbelief. A light shade of pink began dust her cheeks.

"How... How utterly rude! Absolutely, extremely, unbelievably rude!"

 _Slap._

"Do you know how disrespectful it is to point something like that out to a lady?! Not to mention, I'm royalty and what are you? A filthy commoner."

The red head studied her up and down. His thoughts were concluded with a snort of disbelief.

"Rightttt..."

Eve was about to deliver another painful slap when the young boy let out a pathetic squeak. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just- Just don't hit me again.. okay? I'd like to go back in one piece."

Eve lowered her hand reluctantly. This was a individual that she's never met before. It wouldn't exactly be polite to leave a strangers face in shambles on her first day outside. At least, that's what she thought.

"Well I've got to admit, your stomach did rumble quite loudl-"

Forget it.

 _Slap._

The red head rubbed his cheek with a pout and muttered, "Geez, I thought I said I was sorry." The pair sat in uncomfortable silence as the male continued to massage his cheeks, attempting to free them from the stinging pain that still lingered. Dropping the topic, the checkered boy scratched his head. Taking a catious step forward, he mock bowed before regaining his usual, peppy attitude upon saying, "Well, I do know where you can get a meal."

Eve raised an eyebrow and snorted softly. "I refuse to follow a complete stranger I met in the middle of the woods to a place I've never even heard of. Not to mention, this certain stranger rudely intru-"

The boy with red locks shook his head vigorously.

"The circus is in town!"


	2. Prelude

**LucasTheCookie:** **'Elseve needs more love. And thank you for reading Q o Q**

 **Navigator** **: ! Thank you aaa. I try not to ramble and I'm not very good with dialouge so I'm v glad uvu**

 **I'll try to update regularly. I'm lazy. That's it. That's my excuse.**

Eve didn't trust him. Not a bit.

"No," was the first thing that came out of the girls mouth.

"No? But-"

"I refuse."

The circus boy looked awfully crestfallen. Eve couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for denying his offer so quickly. _I'd rather pick out scraps from the trash than take food from a... circus._ It didn't seem right in the retired empress's eyes. The duo sat in silence once again, the boy fiddling with his thumbs restlessly. Eve couldn't understand why he wanted her to enter so badly. She was just another foreigner on the streets. She didn't even know him. He didn't even know her.

Suddenly, the boy perked up. "Let's make a deal! If you join our crew, we'll offer you shelter and food!" His signature grin was once again spread across his face.

The offer was tempting, Eve had to admit. It seemed perfectly fair, rational, and sensible. After all, where is she to go if she denied the offer. Was the stranger really trustworthy? Hesitant, the silverette decided to stall.

"Perform? I can't do that."

Hope lit up in the red head's eyes.

"There are people who can teach you there!"

"I can't work with a team."

"We can work that out!"

"I'm not made for physical activity. Nor can I pull off stunts."

"You don't have to if you insist... We could teach you too!"

"Who is 'we'?"

"Well... You've got Rena, Raven..."

Running out of valid excuses, Eve gave in. She wasn't necesarily convinced, no. Physical activity wasn't quite her cup of tea, as her parents usually kept her locked up in her room. Eve didn't seem to be interested in such things either. She claimed that they were useless, foolish, and a waste of time. It was only temporary, right? She could earn some money perhaps. Meals and shelter were provided as long as she stayed, right? Without food, water, and money, she'd end up going straight back to the dreaded place called "home." _Once I get enough earnings, I'll remove myself from those lowly commoners immediately. Also, I shouldn't get too involved. It is, temporary, after all._

If the whole thing was a fraud, Eve had methods of self defense after all. It was worth a try.

 _"_ Hanging around with lowly monkeys doesn't seem very appealing."

The boy raised a finger to protest, the confidence that shone brightly a few minutes before completely evaporated from his face.

"However, I as well have become a lowly monkey- As of now. Do not mistake me as one of you commoners. For I, am different. I accept your offer."

The performer's expression of dejection quickly upheaved into his usual smile. Letting out a childish "Hurray!" and a small fist pump, the red head did a little twirl before facing the silverette. "I don't really understand how the commoner thing works, but alright!" The girl just stared back with her usual, flat expression; unamused and blank.

"I can't wait to tell Elesis! Surely she would except, I mean, she's sis 'n all that... And yes! We should hold a feast, you must taste Rena's cooking. Man, her dishes are absolutely _great."_ He clapped his hands together. "Yea. That, and-"

Eve held up a hand, her patience impoverishing rapidly by the second. "I'm sorry to interrupt you _terribly fascinating_ rambling but- I think you should save all that for later." The boy blinked, snapping out of his miniscule trance and slowly began to regain his composture. "Ah right! We haven't introduced ourselves to each other yet!"

Eve stared at the opposing male as if he grew another pair of eyes. "There's no need for that. Small details like those aren't necessary."

"Well... Er... You can call me Elsword, I guess?"

 _What a weird name._ The silverette waved a hand to dismiss the red head.

Without waiting for an answer, Elsword seized Eve's hand, his eyes sparkling with delight and excitement. "Well then, come on! Our most recent performance just ended so it should be just around supper time!" Eve was about to make a bitter remark about physical contact, but could only yelp as the boy raced forward with his hand intertwined with hers.

After several minutes of endless stumbling and failed attempts of whacks across the face, the bright lights were starting to come into clearer view. The lively chatter started to grow louder and clumps of people started to clog the streets. As the pair entered the plaza, Eve was bombed with bright lights and colors scattered throughout the bustling streets. The livelyhood of the streets fascinated the former noble, as her hometown was gloomy, filled with nothing but the rumbling of engines. Children ran around the streets, screaming and squealing with glee while parents sat around the fountain that spewed frosty water, chatting. Suprisingly, the leading boy hadn't made a peep. Instead, the withdrawn empress was the one spluttering amazed "wows."

The duo finally arrived at the extensive tent, decorated with impressive decorations that lit up the supposingly murky path.

Elsword finally spoke.

"Here we are~!"

 _Slap._

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"That one was for holding my hand without concession."

"...What."

Eve pulled out of his grasp, the warmth of his hands still lingered within her palm. Awkwardly looking away, she muttered. "Get on with it." Raising an eyebrow, the redhead pushed aside the entrace flaps and beckoned Eve to follow.

Simultaneously, a powerful voice resounded in the dim tent.

"Welcome!"


End file.
